Ride the Wind
Ride the Wind es una serie de escritos creados por un usuario de la página www.fanfic.es que se hace llamar "Dayvan Cowboy", nombre tomado de la quinta canción del tercer álbum de Boards of Canada, The Campfire Headphase. La serie se ambienta en el concepto de ciudad de Eggman llamado "Eggmanland" en otra dimensión llamada "Tierra Entre Sistemas Solares" y en algunas partes en la ciudad Station Square. El ambiente sombrío y los varios sucesos desafortunados son producto de un trastorno mental del creador conocido como "Síndrome de Asperger" según expresaba en su ya extinta cuenta de Tumblr. Antecedentes La serie estaba planeada para ser una continuación de la historia de Sonic Free Riders (obviamente fanon) llamada "Traveling at Illegal Speeds", pero su falta de ideas causó que la historia quedara sin rumbo y quedó oficialmente descartada, el creador expresó este suceso en una de sus últimas publicaciones de Tumblr. -"Siempre dije que fui gran fan de Sonic, pero no creí que llegaría a tal grado de hacer un fanfic de dicha serie de videojuegos. La historia de su último juego de la serie Sonic Riders me disgustó. A causa de ello creé la serie. Pero ahora veo que ya no tiene un maldito rumbo, por lo que eso quedará en el cementerio de mis muy poco probables logros personales." La serie seguía un patrón similar al del videojuego de carreras Need for Speed Carbon, en el cual, el protagonista gana una carrera falsa en medio de una persecusión, a causa de la presión que se juntaba en él, tomaba el auto de su amigo y escapaba de la ciudad. En la serie original escrita por Dayvan Cowboy, Sonic escapaba de Metal City por un enfrentamiento a mano armada que ocurre cuando el ejército de Eggman irrumpe en la carrera tratando de asesinar a Sonic y a sus demás amigos. Todo termina en escapes y capturas. Inicio de Ride the Wind Según el mismo escritor, al ver el cortometraje "Scenes from the Suburbs" de Spike Jonze, se dedicaría a escribir una serie fuera de cualquier otra serie de Sonic, en su última publicación de Tumblr comentó lo siguiente: -"The Suburbs, mi álbum favorito de todos los tiempos. Al ver su cortometraje me di cuenta de varios elementos que me hubiera gustado que fueran de mi dominio, pero... ¿Cuál es el punto de hacer tus propias ideas si puedes tomar las de otros? Pero... Fuera del tema, otra cosa que me trajo la inspiración de vuelta fue el álbum For Now I Am Winter de Ólafur Arnalds. Esa serie será la cosa más grandiosa que haya escrito y comenzaré ahora mismo." Trama En una Station Square totalmente devastada y con Eggman en su dominio, la vida es una pérdida de tiempo, hasta que llegan Fang the Sniper y Scourge the Hedgehog, quienes ofrecen a Eggman una oferta de construir su concepto "Eggmanland" en otra dimensión, el cual es parte de un plan que iniciaría tres años después. Pasados los tres años, Eggman ve crecer a su nueva ciudad en la otra dimensión, pero regresa a Station Square con su ejército de robots para raptar a Sonic y a todos sus amigos, para ello los junta a todos luchando contra su ejército y lanza gas lacrimógeno sobre todos, dejándolos inconscientes, excepto a Jet, quien sigue de pie delirando, al acercarse a un teléfono para pedir ayuda, Eggman le lanza una piedra en la cabeza dejándolo noqueado. Ya en Eggmanland, Sonic despierta en un campo de las afueras de dicha ciudad, ahí es cuando descubre que tiene que encontrar a todos y también un modo de escapar de dicha dimensión. Fin de la Serie Apenas se escribía el capítulo "Leave Them All Behind" cuando apenas se supo que la serie ya no continuaría hasta nuevo aviso según había escrito Dayvan Cowboy lo siguiente en un documento en privado: "Así que... ¿Continuar con Ride the Wind? No... Prefiero hacerlo cuando tenga mejores ideas que las de ahora, las de ahora creo que pueden compararse con Johnny el Homicida Maníaco de Jhonen Vasquez. Entonces... Ride the Wind... Adiós por un tiempo". Un par de días mas tarde, Dayvan Cowboy comentó algo en su cuenta de Tumblr que supondría que la serie no seguirá... El comentario fue: "This is... The end of the history". Aunque se dice que la serie no volverá, en el perfil de Dayvan Cowboy en Tumblr se desminte debido a dos de sus publicaciones -en inglés- que dicen lo siguiente: "-Somebody told me if I'm insane, well... That's a really good question, and the answer is... Yes... I began Ride the Wind, I've finish it, and now I'll continue with it. Nobody understand me". "Look... I'm coming back to The Land Between Solar Systems. Ya see? Capítulos Para la serie se tenían pensados 36 capítulos, pero el número se redujo a 20 de los cuales cada cuatro forman un acto. Sólo seis se han completado y los demás se encuentran en fase de creación. Los ya terminados se encuentran aquí. Cada uno de ellos se mencionará a continuación: ''Act. 1 - Start a War *Suburban War *Juggernauts *Warm Smiles Do Not Make You Welcome Here *Search Party Act. 2 - Some Things Come From Nothing *Mistaken for Strangers *Going Nowhere *Leave Them All Behind *Now There's That Fear Again Act. 3 - In a Different Place *Havoc A *Culture War *Havoc B *Slow this Bird Down Act. 4 - Stand Your Ground; This is an Ancient Land *4th Dimensional Transition *On the Other Side *An Envoy to the Open Fields *A Rush of Blood to the Head Act. 5 - An End Has a Start *Siberian Breaks *OK. Time for Plan B *The Land Between Solar Systems *Come Back Home Logotipo Desde sus inicios, se editaron varios logotipos, pero el elegido fue uno hecho con la fuente "Ancient Greek", la cual, también, es la fuente usada para el logotipo de la banda Enter Shikari en su segundo album "Common Dreads". Curiosidades *La serie debe su nombre a una canción de la banda inglesa Ride, al igual que los capítulos deben su título a algunas canciones, las cuáles se muestran a continuación. : (Artista - Canción) Act. 1: *The National - Start a War *Arcade Fire - Suburban War *Enter Shikari - Juggernauts *Enter Shikari - Warm Smiles Do Not Make You Welcome Here *Enter Shikari - Search Party Act. 2: *Super Furry Animals - Some Things Come From Nothing *The National - Mistaken for Strangers *Oasis - Going Nowhere *Ride - Leave Them All Behind *múm - Now There's That Fear Again Act. 3: *Ride - In a Different Place *Enter Shikari - Havoc A *Arcade Fire - Culture War *Enter Shikari - Havoc B *Boards of Canada - Slow This Bird Down Act. 4: *Enter Shikari - Stand Your Ground; This is an Ancient Land *MGMT - 4th Dimensional Transition *The Strokes - On the Other Side *Mew - An Envoy to the Open Fields *Coldplay - A Rush of Blood to the Head. Act. 5:'' *Editors - An End Has a Start *MGMT - Siberian Breaks *Enter Shikari - OK. Time for Plan B *múm - The Land Between Solar Systems *Two Door Cinema Club - Come Back Home. Categoría:Series